Singing To Let You Know I Love You
by Denna
Summary: In Sev's PoV. Sev, Remus and Sirius sing together, and this year at Hogwarts, they will be performing at the Christmas Carols! Sev likes someone, that's why they're singing. Slash eventually.


Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or the characters! Please do not sue me, or flame me!

Summary! Set in Harry's seventh year, so totally AU. No deaths other than LP,JP,CD. it's in Sev's PoV. Severus, Remus and Sirius go around to bars and sing! No one knows its them, and they enjoy it a lot! Severus decides to sing at the Hogwarts Christmas Carols, with his back-ups. SLASH eventually. Enjoy!

* * *

"Albus…" I sigh, sinking further into the soft chair. Albus smiles, his eyes twinkle, he's evil. "Do you really expect me to be able to do that?"

"Why not? I mean, it'll be your big break, I know how long and hard you have been working on the songs." Albus replies, "And it's his last year."

Try as I might, I can neither sink further into the chair nor keep the blush off my face. "But would it not worry him?" I ask quietly. Albus and I are too alike in some aspects.

"It may, but it's better to attempt and fail than to not attempt it at all." Albus and his Muggle sayings. "If you wish not to, you don't have to."

"I've been practicing so much though; it would be stupid not to do it." I sigh, school Christmas Carols, and I have to perform for a special someone.

"And Severus, remember things aren't always as they seem." Albus says as I go to leave.

I turn back, my hand on the door handle, I give him a look, and then I leave. I'd gone up to his office to hand him book lists and class plans, then he asked about the carols.

I walk back to my dungeons, revising the songs I would sing. I'd been learning one since last year when I'd heard Potter and his friends singing it in the hallways. It sounded so sweet.

I had Sirius and Remus sing with me, Remus could sing a harmony above me, and Sirius had a slightly lower tone than I.

When the three of us sing, we sound magical. Over the holidays we'd taken to visiting bars and singing. We made good profits and became good friends.

The song we'd been singing best was 'All I want for Christmas'. As a group we were quite comedic. Singing that song, Sirius and Remus, masked, would dance around behind me, making the song about them. Though I was also masked, I was more serious.

One day in practice, I turned around and the sight that met my eyes was shocking. I'd turned around because they'd gone quiet, with good reason. Sirius had his hands on Remus' waist and was holding him tight; Remus' hands were on Sirius' face pulling him close. Their lips entwining gracefully.

My breath caught in my throat as the two of them made-out for a few moments. Then they parted, "Sorry, Severus… We've been denying the feelings for so long…" Remus panted grabbing his microphone again.

"Next time, warn me, I want to watch in entirety." I smile at them; it was ratherly hot to watch.

"Are you being serious?" Remus chuckles.

"I wish." I start laughing with Remus while Sirius stands there looking confused.

"He wants to pash me like you just did." Remus explains.

"He can." Sirius mutters blushing. I walk over to Remus in a few short steps.

I caress his face, gently leading our lips together. The kiss is chaste; much unlike the one Sirius had just given him. It makes me wonder what it'd be like to kiss…

I pull back. I hear Remus mutter something to Sirius that sounds peculiarly like 'He kisses like Harry.' Then Sirius tugs me into a warm kiss. I don't change how I kissed Remus. He pulls back.

"So he does." Sirius replies to Remus.

"You know?" I ask shocked.

"We helped him come to terms. He said he wanted to kiss a couple of guys before he turned 17, but he wanted to save the more serious thing for one guy." Sirius blurts.

"Interesting." I mumble and turn back to my mic. "Let's keep practicing. Remember, tell me when you two are going to start making out." They laugh and we return to practicing.

Before I realize it, school's starting again, and I can only practice with Sirius and Remus on Hogsmeade weekends. The students don't notice anything odd; I keep my singing to late at night. My seventh year Potions class is ratherly good. No Longbottom, no Malfoy, no Crabbe and Goyle.

Basically, I'm left with Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger, Ron 'The-Side-Kick' Weasley, Parvati 'The-Pretty-Twin' Patil, Padma 'The-Smart-Twin' Patil, Blaise 'Who-Wants-To-Be-A-Death-Eater' Zabini, and of course, Harry 'Little-Mister-I-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord-Too-Many-Times' Potter.

I always enter the class a little less snarky than the last, especially after a Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius gives me a small music player, invisible headphones and a tape of the three of us singing, and says, 'Listen to it all you can.'

I smile, nod and hug the two other men before returning to the school. Today's Potion lesson just so happens to be the first time I'm going to try it out. I'm listening to 'American Pie'. The dramatic song filling my senses, until I'm immerged in it. I don't even realize I'm singing softly until I look up at the class.

They're just staring at me. Blaise has a smirk, Parvati, Padma and Hermione are just gaping, Ron is looking like he's about to pass out, and Harry is looking at me quizzically.

"Uh… Back to work." I snarl. They hurry to look busy. Hermione, Ron and Harry whisper to each other over their Potions. "No talking." I remind the class.

The class ends soon and I leave the classroom after them, snarling at anyone who looks at me. As I'm leaving, I notice a piece of parchment. '_You're a really good singer._' Worriedly, I tuck the note in my pocket and go to dinner, my face probably flushed. The news I had been singing had probably reached the staff already.

I sit at the table, between Minerva and Albus. "American Pie?" Minerva giggles.

"Ah, Minerva, do not be so harsh. Severus is going to be singing at the Christmas Carols." Albus smiles.

"Oh?" Minerva asks almost choking.

"He wants to show his special someone he likes them." Albus continues.

"Special someone? One of the students? Poor girl." Minerva shakes her head.

"He's as straight as I am, Minerva." Albus adds standing to give out notices. Minerva does choke this time; everyone in the hall fixes their eyes on her as I help her breathe again.

"Well students, I must inform you that in a couple of months, we will be having Christmas Carols. If you wish to sing, or perform, come see me before November 30 and I will sign you up for auditions." Albus calls to the crowd of students.

Albus sits down again and the hall resumes its loud tone. "A male student, Severus?" Minerva whispers.

"Yes." I say. "Albus, may my backups sing with me." I turn to the Headmaster.

"Of course." Albus smiles.

"Who?" Minerva asks.

"Do not worry." I snap.

"Is it a Gryffindor?" Concern fills her voice.

"Leave it, Minerva." I snarl.

"I cannot leave it, Severus. You have your eye on one of my Gryffindor boys! Please tell me he's a seventh year…" I shake my head to say 'I'm not telling.' "Severus who?" Minerva whispers in desperation.

"Harry Potter!" I yell a little too loud. The noise in the hall ceases. "Watch your language." It was a good cover, I had heard him swearing.

He flushes a deep crimson, matching Minerva. "The both of you are Gryffindor." I smirk and sweep out of the hall before I can go red myself. I lock myself in my shower, turn on the hot water and let my muscles relax under it.

I lean my forehead against the wall and sigh. Well… It's out, well amongst the staff that I have a crush on Harry Bloody Potter.

* * *

So.. Let me know what you think!

Next Chapter! Sev sings by the lake, his backups arrive, and some very and I say very, adult thoughts. Tune in next time for all that, and more!


End file.
